


I Just Want To Love You

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Romance, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister Sister Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansrya.Sansa recalls a night with Arya long ago. When they reunite, new feelings arise.





	I Just Want To Love You

Many years ago, before the War of Five Kings, Sansa was a little girl who loved dolls, loved being proper, loved her family. Yes...even her. Even little annoying Arya. In a parallel dimension, they were extremely close friends and possible girlfriends. Not in this one.

One night, her rebellious, independent, archery obsessed baby sister opened the door. 

"Sansa....?"

"Arya it is not even the morrow..." The redhead yawned. 

"And yet you're awake..."

"Only because you were banging around outside..."

"Excuse me, princess!" Arya said indignantly and stuck out her tongue at her sister. 

"I'm not a princess, not yet." _Maybe one day, a royal will sweep me off my feet._

"I'll never be a princess!" Arya cheerfully proclaimed. 

Sansa sighed and shook her head, though a thought crept into her mind of herself as Queen and Arya,  the ever dutiful, shining knight in her Queensguard. _It would suit the little warrior._ Sansa fondly smiled inwardly.

"If you must come in here, come sleep with me, sweet sister."

"Oh never known you to be so affectionate, Sansa! You're usually just annoyed with me!"

"....It's a one time thing, I vow it."

Arya smirked, and crawled in. 

"I wonder what Mother would say..."

"Probably, get out you stupid little girl and stop bothering your sister?" Sansa offered. Arya lightly slapped her shoulder. 

"You are too mean to me! Not fair!"

"You deserve it for being strange and annoying, waking people up and coming into bed with them." Sansa said with a hint of humor. 

They were silent for a while, as the younger girl tried to snuggle up to Sansa and take some of her warmth. 

"Hey Sansa....why do people love? I mean...what do you do when you love someone?"

"I think you kiss them, Arya. Mother and Father kiss each other."

"Oh....I saw these two stable girls doing something! I need to show you!"

Sansa's curiosity could not be denied. "What were they doing...?" 

Before the redhead could respond, or stop her, Arya leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her big sister's lips. For half a moment, Sansa kissed back, leaning into it.

"Arya!" Sansa squealed, pulling back away from her. Despite herself, she flushed red. "That was my first kiss!"

"What's wrong?" Arya asked, worried. "Did you not like it? The stable girls liked it...." she pouted.

"No, I did...it's just....Mother says sisters don't do what her and Father do, or.....stable girls."

"Who cares what Mother thinks?"

"I do! Gods, Arya! We are leagues too different, you know that? I will be married off to a handsome prince one day and you...."

"Some old cunt can try to marry me. Doesn't mean it will work."  Sansa blushed even harder as her own little sister was being such a naughty potty mouth.

"Arya...."

"What's wrong? Tell me truly! Don't you want to kiss me? Don't you love me? You said-"

"I know what I said!"

"People who love each other kiss! I want to kiss my sister!"

"It's wrong!"

Arya scoffed. "Oh says who? Perfumed pampered highborns? You don't have to be like them, Sans."

"Says. Everybody. Arya!" Sansa punctuated.

"But the Targaryens-!"

"I know, they married siblings to each other for centuries. Maester Luwin told me all about it."

"Then it's ok!"

"For _them_ it was. Then Father and King Robert destroyed them." 

Arya sniffled and started to cry. "You're so mean...I just want you to love me....Why don't you love me?"

"I do, but you're not a Targaryen, Arya. Even they I don't think allowed two sisters to marry." Arya blushed, probably at the thought of marrying Sansa. 

"Oh....they didn't?"

"I don't believe so, sister."

Arya sniffled and cried against Sansa's shoulder. Then slowly disentangled herself and left silently. 

From that point on for years, their relationship was not the same anymore. Arya feuded with her, and played pranks on her. Sansa even believed she had grown to hate Sansa. 

 

Many years later.

"But the pack survives..." Sansa finished Father's poem. 

"I miss him." Arya replied, sadly. 

"....Me too." The redhead Lady of Winterfell agreed. 

"I'm sorry, Arya. For everything. All of it."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Oh....so much. Lying about that day at the Trident....thinking Joffrey was anything other than a little monster...being a bad sister."

"....You weren't." Arya whispered so softly that Sansa barely heard her.

"What?"

"You weren't a bad sister, Sans.....I was. I...I said those things and although I didn't mean any of it, you know I didn't....I was stil so jealous of you!"

"...What do you have to be jealous about!" Sansa demanded. "You're....a warrior now. You always wanted to be!"

"I know, I know...just.....You did so much. You and Jon took the North back. You're so beautiful now and I....I'm sorry too. Sorry I couldn't protect you from those monsters."

Sansa captured her sister in a tight hug. The ravenhead gladly returned it. Gradually they were both repairing the damage, and becoming sisters again. Apologies out of the way, the teasing returned. 

"So....the Dragon Queen huh? I wonder if she's hot...." Arya inwardly grinned at her own pun.

"I've heard stories."

"So have I, during my stay in Essos. They treat Daenerys like a goddess, you know."

"I hope she's worthy of Jon...worthy of the North."

"From everything I heard, she's at least a damn sight better than Cersei."

"...That's not an impressive achievement." Sansa almost laughed. "Everyone is better than that murdering bitch. She seems to manage just fine on being beautiful that she can seemingly get away with anything."

"You like the fairer sex too, Sans?" Arya teased. _Too? Was Arya after all..._

"Not bloody Cersei!" _Queen Margaery maybe....but Cersei slaughtered her!_

"I know. I was jesting you."

Sansa huffed indignantly, "You always have."

"It's my unique way of showing love!" Arya proclaimed, smirking.

"Stop it, you brat." Sansa demanded, lightly slapping her. Arya smirked and slapped back.

"But do you? After Joffrey and Ramsay, boys don't seem to be working out."

Sansa shook her head darkly. "Perhaps I projected myself into the fairy tale ending of a prince sweeping me off my feet. Perhaps it will be a princess instead." 

Arya turned away to hide her enormous smile.

 

Arya began to have that look in her eyes, staring sometimes at her sister's pink lips, which Sansa occasionally noticed. At the same time, she began noticing that Arya was actually grown up, and actually quite pretty herself. She never let herself think that before, but now....

A Stark guard walked up to Sansa. "My Lady Starks....Lord Paramount Snow arrives any day now. The Lords request your presence at the Hall when he does."

"Of course, Captain." Sansa nodded. 

"I'm not a Lady." Arya muttered, pouting.

"Stop it, Arya! You better be at that meeting."

"As the North's Justice, 'course I will."

"Good!" Sansa reproached her.Arya grumbled and walked off. As she did, Sansa couldn't help but look at her little sister's bum. It was really firm and well formed. Years of hell and assassin training had done Arya's body a favor. _No, I am not thinking my bloody sister is attractive! Seven hells!_

Sansa did not notice but Arya had looked back and saw Sansa checking her out.

 

That night, Arya rapped at the door. 

"Sweet sister....you awake?"

"I bloody am now! What happened? Is Cersei attacking us?"

"...Not yet." Arya said darkly. 

"Then what is it?"

"I....I can't...." Arya balled her fists up and looked away.

"Yes?"

"Can't stop thinking.....about my first kiss." Sansa immediately blushed, remembering that it was her, Arya's own sister, who had claimed her first kiss. 

"We swore never to speak about that...." She said warningly. 

"It's time we do." Arya whispered in a shy tone.

Arya crawled over and cuddled her big sister.

"I need you so badly, elder sister.....I....I spent so much time trying to get back to you and I was immediately a fucking bitch for no reason! What's wrong with me?  I....I need your warmth back. I miss you, I always have." Sansa was utterly stunned at the brave warrior asssassin turning into a vulnerable mess for her sister. Deep down, Arya was truly a frightened, depressed, traumatized woman. Sansa gladly wrapped the younger girl up and hugged her very tight. 

"I'm here....Whatever you need, I'm here." Tears released from both their faces. When that was done, Arya leaned up. Their faces grew very close. 

"I....It hurts...."

"What hurts?"

"Having you...but not...."

"...What are you talking about?" Sansa already knew though. She had felt it too, even checked out her baby sister's butt and chest.

Finally, Arya was brave enough to lean in the rest of the way and chastely give Sansa what she had always wanted to give her. Her true love and acceptance. Sansa calmly and slowly began to kiss back. Arya let out a soft moan and Sansa began to feel her nipples harden at the sound. _What am I doing? What in Seven hells....What am I feeling?_

_Is this....?_

_Am I...?_

Sansa was in heaven. She had never been kissed like this before, and it was doing wonderful things to her body. _Oh, Gods, Arya!_ In a moment of clarity, she understood how the Kingslayer must have felt, with a dangerous and murderous yet vulnerable sister clinging to them, begging for love.  Arya finally pulled away for air, breathing hard. Her own hard nipples jutting out from under her snow-white smallclothes.

"How long...?" Another question Sansa already knew. 

"Always, Sans. Always! All I ever wanted was for you to not reject me like you did that night!"

"If I had known it would hurt you so, I believe I would not have. We were children. Please allow that years of suffering could change my outlook upon this world. People do not choose who they love". _Isn't that right, Kingslayer?_

"And the Targaryens..."

"Did it for centuries....Luwin told us."

"Do you?" The vulnerable, broken little girl was back. "Do you love me? I mean....in the way Mother loved Father."

Sansa hesitated. "I cannot say yes to that...but....I feel things for you Arya. I feel....weird when I look at your body. I never felt this way before! It's sort of scaring me!"

Arya giggled loudly. "Yeah! I totally noticed that, sweet sister. Staring at my rear when I was walking away. Who knew prim and proper Sansa Stark would check out her sister?" 

Sansa blushed and squealed in embarrassment. 

"You can't rush me, Arya. No one can _ever_ find out about this. It would destroy the alliance with Queen Daenerys. But I am willing to try to be with you."

 Arya grinned seductively, "All I ever wanted to hear, elder sister."

The ravenhead leaned in and softly and lovingly pressed her lips up against her sexy-ass sister's lips, letting her feel her love and lust, pressing her own breasts against Sansa's body. Sansa's mouth opened slightly, to allow her sister's tongue entry, then Arya slipped a hand down to massage and rub Sansa's full, soft breasts through the clothing. Both moaned in both lust and love, together at last as both family and lovers.

_Targaryens be damned. Lannisters be damned. The whole world be damned. I live for this moment, and I will never let you go again, Arya._


End file.
